


Crimson

by nozomiki



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, honestly i grossed myself out writing the first part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomiki/pseuds/nozomiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing about Mayu's death and reappearance as a spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I did to get back into the swing of descriptions. And I got really, REALLY emotional about Mayu today for some reason. I don't have any plans to continue this, but I guess I will if people wind up liking it!
> 
> I need to work on how I end things.
> 
> The second part of this is inspired by what Blood Drive did with Mayu's spirit. Loosely. I say loosely because she's not a vengeful spirit (yet) in this. If I continue with this, I'll definitely have something with the vengeful spirit thing, though!
> 
> Well, I hope y'all like my first writing on here!

A long streak of crimson lined the hall floor. There were parts that just seemed to end, like she who had been dragged was lifted up for a brief moment of release, then slammed back into the cold floor.

Over and over again, until nothing remained of the poor girl's face that was recognizable. 

Near the end of the corridor, the blood trail stopped completely. It just cut off at the wall. But from that wall, the thick stench of death carried across to the nurse's office where this torturous demise began. The smell of a life recently departed choked the air around that wall and spread across the entire hallway in seconds.

Blood and visceral matter sloshed down from the dull, gray ceiling and onto the broken wooden floors. Chunks of flesh were stuck to the wall from the sheer force of the impact.

Unfortunately, not all the flesh stuck to the wall, with stray bits of hair and bone matter dripping and falling with the unrecognizable mass from the pale gray backdrop where she had been thrown.

It was a grisly sight.  Unbelievable as it seemed, the spirits of children had painted this grotesque yet magnificent painting of depravity that had been talking with them a few moments ago.

Their soft laughter echoed cut through the disgusting sounds of slapping meat as the hallway grew chillingly silent once more.

* * *

 She awoke with a shuddered breath of a scream, breathing heavily. 

But, why was breathing so... difficult? 

It was a bizarre sensation, it hurt to breathe, there was fluid entering her lungs with every gasp of air she tried to inhale... When the girl thought about it, her entire body hurt, the pain becoming even worse with each shaking breath. It was suffocating her every thought, and yet, she couldn't call for help. Her face felt as if it had been blown off... Had it?

A high-pitched gurgling came from her throat as she started to sob. Lifting her trembling hands to wipe her tears, she froze and jerked her hand to her face. Hands positioned in front of her crimson-stained vision, her fingers were liberally dripping with what she believed to be her own tears, that is, before she noticed that what should have been water was a deep, shining red. 

She screamed again, to no avail, as the gurgling from her throat caused more blood to spill from an open gash in her neck. It was all too much... What was her name, even? Did she have a name? A name popped into her head that sounded oddly familiar.

"I-m... May-u... Suz-umot-o..?"


End file.
